mikevsspacegamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanna Gottleib
Kanna Gottleib (KAN-na got-LEEB) was a prodigious hacker who was imprisoned on board the Fairsailing. She has excellent skills regarding computers, especially in operation and hacking. She is also very adept at corporate office work including accounting, administration, market analysis, and most notably economics. In Kanna's former life she worked in TransStar Bank, handling accounts worth many millions of dollars. But she turned against The Human Order, who her bank was patsies for, and she deliberately mishandled the accounts that she considered the worst offenders, sometimes funneling funds to rebels or criminal organizations. Her skills ensured that she would remain undetected until she accomplished her greatest coup of draining the coffers of Human Order world of Collosseum. Barely making a clean escape she made her way to New Luzon, but was unfortunately swept up by the Human Order's conquest of that world. Locked up with other significant people, she assisted admirably in shutting down the systems of the Fairsailing along with Vlaadimere O'Connor. Now it seems that Vlaadimere is acknowledging her as at least a sort of kindred spirit, though her prickly personality keeps anyone from getting too close to her. Yes, she has a prickly personality. She does not thrive in the company of other people, preferring to work alone locked away in a office with a good computer for hours and even days on end. If forced to deal with people, she is terse, and even rude. Her rough style of dealing with people barely varnishes a deep painful awkwardness with society, but she defiantly resists any attempt to get her to open up socially. When she is working on something, she is focused to the point of oblivion, and she does not suffer interference gracefully. She is not a total misanthrope, she belives in the good of the common people and hates the Human Order for their tyranny, but she's not a people person herself. She's been known to work herself to the point where her health suffers. However, she's also known for being exceedingly efficient and getting much done from hour to hour. She also seems to work within a personal code while hacking, maintaining a certain ethic unless doing something to wreak havoc on the Human Order. She has a wireless neural interface and a secure radio jacked into her head which does not detract from her somewhat attractive appearance, with her "classic" nerdy girl looks. She has a strong natural talent for computer work and to a lesser extent business. She has been heard to mumble things about certain contacts. She is fluent in English and conversant in Spanish, Chinese, and Russian. As a bank lady, her mandatory dress code was an expensive business suit, the tattered remnants of which she still wears. As it will never be in good shape for business again, and as an act of deliberate rebellion, she is obtaining hard rock and punk music patches from God knows where and has taken to applying them to her clothes. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Party NPC's